The Alien Apocalypse
by blackpoppyseed
Summary: Eli and Irena were among the few selected by invading aliens to work while they demolish the human race. These aliens, powerful beyond imagine, proclaim they are everything the world has ever known. They are the only faith, having written the bible and creating all life forms on earth. Irena and Eli, desperate to find their family again, may uncover a secret to breaking free.


**Note: This all came to me as a what if scenario for an end of the world theory dealing with aliens. Most aliens in the story are taking form of human, using what they call a human shell. They are very sick in this story. To them, human life is the worthless trash they are trying to get rid of. I wonder, how could humans survive that?**

It was a still December morning. The air was cold and stale. You could breath in the heavy silence that fell upon the cities, to the towns, from feilds and far beyond the moutains.

That morning the snow did not fall gently. Many homes were not warm. Lights did not shine and cars did not run.

"Wake up," whispered a boy named Eli. He was breaking the miserable silence, shaking his younger sister Irena violently in her bed.

Irena eyes flew open in the dark.

"It's happening," he whispered. "They're here."

Irena shot up. Her heart began fluttering. Her trembing hand reached out for him and grabbed a hold of his arm.

"Where's mom...and dad?" she shuttered.

"The bright lights came...Then they both went out there to them," he said, choking on his word. He squeezed her hand in the dark. "They said they'd try to make a deal, but they'll be back. I don't know."

Irena jumped out of her bed towards the door. He grabbed her arms so she couldn't move.

"You can't go," he demanded.

"You're joking," she cried, tugging away from him.

"We have to hide," he ordered. "It's what they wanted us to do."

"No...no...no," she whimpered as tears ran down her heavy cheeks. "Please, just let me go to them. I don't care."

"They told us to stay here," he whispered. "If they come for us, we have to escape."

"They _will _come for us," she shot back.

"When I let go of you, you have to put on your boots, your coat, practically all the clothes you have," he growled. "Hear me?"

Irena stopped struggling. She took a harsh breath.

"Where are we going to go?" she asked in agony.

"We'll figure it out, okay?" he said. "Just get ready."

"Fine," she sighed after a pause.

"Please...don't run," he whispered as he untightened her arms.

Irena stood for a moment, contemplating running or not. She wanted to. Hot blood raced threw her veins. Her legs held spasm's, begging her to go.

She respected her bother too much. She reluctantly ambled in the dark to her dresser.

"Hurry," Eli whispered.

Then, in the silence of the house, a door slammed.

Eli's heart stopped.

"Don't. Move," he whispered.

Both of them stood quietly in the dark, waiting and wondering.

"Hello. I know you're here," they heard a metalicy voice echo in the shadowy halls.

The slightest tint of light was just appearing in the indigo sky. Eli and Irena were frozen solid, searching for their faces in the dark.

"You can run. But if you run, you die," the voice said. "If you stay right where you are, you may live."

Appearing in the doorway stood a man with a uniform practically glowing with buttons, lighting up all that was around him. His face was a strong yet plain. His eye's were glassy and lifeless.

"You both look well," he said like he should have been smiling, but he wasn't. His face remained practically expressionless in the dim light.

"Take us to our parents," Eli sneered.

"I'm afraid you both are too great a offer to pass," the man said. "You will go where I want you to go."

"My God, take us to them!" Eli shouted.

"I am the only God you will ever know," the man said.

His eyes slowly began to glow with a strange, mysterious sort of light. He was staring directly at Irena and Eli until they felt paralyzed by any movement they willingly wanted to do.

Their legs, without thought, started walking behind the man without the slightest bit of control. The only freely working part they had on them now was their minds.

They walked through the house and out to the front, where a aerodynamic ship like structure about half the size of the house levitated from the ground.

They approached it. Their minds raced with fear as they walked up a stairs that was rather invisable.

When they got inside the ship, they couldn't see. They couldn't feel or smell anything at all either. They could only hear whisps and bumping noises.

It felt like centuries passed there. When they where finally realeased it was hard to tell if they were alive.

As their bodies were now away from the ship, the sun was shinning over a heard of people exactly like them. Controlled, young, and afriad.


End file.
